


Caught

by mintyah



Series: Jihan Drabble Collection [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Jisoo have been missing for the past twenty minutes. Seungcheol thinks he should play a prank on them for wasting his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> [warning for heavily implied sexual content]  
> i wrote this after seeing this gif all over my dash and couldn't ignore it  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/69c68cfba1feb1b45cb70e7f2871dafe/tumblr_nubr3mmNNb1qhk0wlo1_500.gif  
> from seungcheol's perspective.

Jeonghan and Jisoo had been missing for the past twenty minutes.

Seungcheol, the good leader that he is, noticed them slip away together during lunch break and hadn’t seen them since. But filming was starting up again soon and he kind of needed them to be there.

Asking around he found out that Soonyoung had seen them get into one of the cars and no one had seen them leave.

Annoyed that they seemed to think they could just go off on their own in the middle of filming, Seungcheol decided to give them a bit of a scare. For their rudeness of course.

Enlisting part of the film crew he set off, determined to catch their frightened expressions and get a kick out of teasing them.

The strobe lights overhead had all been turned off so it was difficult to see very far in front of him. However he could be stealthy in the dark, so sneakily Seungcheol crept up to the side of the car and signaled to the camera crew to flash their bright overhead lights through the windows.

Seungcheol threw himself over the hood and banged his hands against the windshield just as brightness lit up the inside of the car and half the car park with it.

From within Jisoo abruptly pulled away from Jeonghan’s side and back into the driver’s seat, whilst Jeonghan fell back and sunk down. Both boys looked terrified, blown pupils shrinking to tiny pinpricks, and brought their hands up to shield their faces.

Seungcheol had expected to find them sitting in the car hanging out, talking or laughing. But… it didn’t appear that way. There was no space between them and they were both so quiet.  
It almost looked like they had been kissing.

“Yah Seungcheol!” Jeonghan slammed the car door behind him and growled at the older boy, Jisoo sighing and fluffing his hair up followed suit and gave Seungcheol a dirty look.

Seungcheol watched them carefully, the light brush of hands as they stood beside one another. The chafing on Jeonghan’s lips as he sneered at him. The mess of Jisoo’s hair even though it’d been styled when he saw him last.

Shaking the thoughts off as silly and nothing, Seungcheol shouted at them “You both deserved it! We have filming to do”.

They looked sheepish at that and shuffled their feet.

Laughing brilliantly at their expressions he clapped them both on the shoulders “Ahh- but the looks on your faces! You would have thought I’d caught you in the middle of the act.” He joked, winking lasciviously and steering them back towards the others.

Still snickering to himself, Seungcheol didn’t notice Jeonghan choke and cough into his hand or the widening of Jisoo’s eyes and the blush that bloomed on his ears.

Seungcheol hoped he’d dropped his phone in the van. He’d searched for it everywhere else and it hadn’t turned up and he really didn’t want to have to buy a new one.

The car park was dark. The lights from filming earlier that day hadn’t been turned back on, leaving everything in shadow. Every car was a monstrous lump in the darkness.  
He only had the exit lights to illuminate his way but he remembered vaguely where it was parked and made his way over.

He found it towards the back by a pillar, right where he’d scared the pants off his friends.

Reaching out for the handle he paused, something was off. He kept still for a moment, listening intently, hearing creaks and soft voices coming from within. Then a loud cry broke out of the quiet -

“Jeonghan-ah- ahhh-“

Seungcheol cringed away from the car as though it had burned him. Stumbling back he stared as the vehicle rocked slightly.

The distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down could be heard, followed by a rough gasp and sigh.

So he hadn’t been wrong earlier.

That was what they’d been doing.

In horror and disbelief Seungcheol couldn’t look away.

Now that he was close and aware he could see that the windows were misted over, droplets of condensation marring the clear glass. With that and the darkness he could barely see anything within, besides the rhythmic motion of two shadows pushing and pulling into one.

He hadn’t seen this coming at all. Sure they were close, had been since they’d met. They were best friends. They hung out together, went to the movies, shopping, would eat out together. They had matching outfits and would follow each other around on occasion. Were often even caught looking at each other from across the room…

Okay, maybe he should have seen this coming.

Seungcheol was jolted out of his thoughts when the back of Jeonghan’s head thumped against the passenger window, followed quickly by a palm pressed up beside it. The slim calloused fingers pressing, curling, and catching on the long brown locks, already sticking to the fogged up glass.

Huffs and groans continued coming from inside, each one louder than the last. Ragged breaths and drawn out sighs mixed in with the sound of rustling clothes and the slap of skin on skin.

They hadn’t realised he was there.

Their bodies were pressed up against the window and door showing Seungcheol more than before, Jisoo’s hand had wrapped around the back of Jeonghan’s neck and was trembling. With a whine and a grunt he rested his forehead against the glass over Jeonghan’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and his lips, kiss reddened and plump, hung open, wide and loose.

If Jisoo looked up he would see him.

But he didn’t. Instead he dragged his lips along Jeonghan’s throat and buried his face in his hair.

Seungcheol distinctly heard Jeonghan gasp and whimper as his body appeared to jolt forward, pulling both boys away from the window and back into shadow.

In shock, he couldn’t move. It wasn’t until he heard Jeonghan moan out Jisoo’s name, guttural and deep all pleasure and satisfaction, that Seungcheol turned around and ran away.


End file.
